Warriors The New Generation The Blades of Destiny
by Geasswolf
Summary: The final story of The New Generation Series. A Summon goes wrong and Sora brings Rukia and Ichigo from Bleach into the forest. But, was this all Sora's fault in the long run? Read to find out.
1. Prologue

Here is Series 3 and the Final New Generation Series. I have come this far, and so have you readers of my story. I couldn't have done it without you. Well, maybe I could because of the little to no reviews, but oh well. I still couldn't have done it without knowing the traffic stats for my stories. You all are a part of this process, so without further ado, here's the Blades of Destiny.

* * *

Warriors

The New Generation Turn 3: The Blades of Destiny

Prologue

_It was a normal training day_ for Sora, Riku and Kairi. They were just part of a battle against the Heartless that were under the bidding of Xehanort, who tried to help Blackstar rule the forest. They had defeated him and now went back to how everything was in the forest: normal.

"Make sure to return early." Sora's mate, Ivypool just had her two kits. One was a brown tom with amber and enhanced fangs and claws. His name was Wolfkit. His other kit was a gray she-cat with blue eyes that had a tuft of fur covering her right eye. Her name was Skykit.

"I promise." Sora replied, running into the forest with his friends to start training.

"Congrats Sora, I'm still waiting for my little kits to come." Lionblaze told him.

"Thanks Lionblaze. I bet you'll be a great father." Sora replied.

"Sora, your kits are drop dead adorable!" Kairi exclaimed.

"I know. I have a good feeling that they will be one of the best Warriors in ThunderClan." Sora stated.

"Let's just hope they didn't inherit some traits from their father." Riku joked. Kairi just smiled. She always found it funny how they both had these arguments and still were friends.

"So, what do you three plan on doing today?" Lionblaze asked.

"I'm not quite sure." Kairi told him. Out of nowhere, Sora's eyes closed, and he fainted. "Sora? Sora!" the others yelled for him to get back up. "What happened to him?" Kairi asked. "I don't know, maybe we should wait for him to get up. I'm pretty sure Ivypool and the kits don't wanna see this." Lionblaze suggested. The other two nodded. _Sora, I hope nothing is actually wrong with you_. Riku thought as he waited for his friend to wake up.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Sora felt like he had fallen into a dark abyss. He fell downwards slowly into what felt like water. He knew from experience what would happen next. He fell onto a Station and saw a cat in front of him.

"I don't want to fight you." Sora told the cat.

"Neither do I." The cat approached him from the darkness. He squint his eyes in wonder as to who the cat approaching him was.

"It's great to see you again, Sora" It was Firestar.

"Firestar, why am I here, and more importantly, why are you here?" Sora asked him.

"I'm actually just here to congratulate you on your victory over the Darkness. Come with me." Firestar lifted up a paw and opened up a portal that shed some light in the dark. "Don't worry; I'm just taking you to StarClan." Firestar assured him. Sora nodded and followed him into the portal. Sora arrived in the ThunderClan territory in StarClan. _Whoa, this is so different from the real ThunderClan_. He took in the sights of the territory. Sora just walked around the Clan, seeing cats he didn't know made him feel out of place. The cats just congratulated him on his recent victory over Xehanort.

"Wait, so you sent me here to be congratulated?" Sora confirmed.

"Yes that is right." Firestar told him.

"So you knocked me out just for that? Why is it only me and not Riku and Kairi?" he still asked.

"Wow, we didn't think of that. Oh well, if you want to go back now, then you may go." Firestar told him. Sora sweat dropped at all of this. _To think that nice cats could waste my time._ Sora thought as he went back into reality.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Sora gasped and opened his eyes. "Thank StarClan you're safe." Lionblaze told him.

"Oh don't thank StarClan. They are the ones who apparently knocked me out just to congratulate me." Sora informed them.

"They didn't give you a sign or anything?" Kairi asked.

"That would be too cliché, which is why I'm glad they didn't do it." Sora said.

"Okay, I think we should get back to what we originally intended to do." Riku stated. They all nodded in agreement and started training.

"C'mon Sora, you and me." Lionblaze offered."No Keyblade, just straight-up claws and fangs." Lionblaze added. "

You're on!" Sora tackled him before they could even confirm the training session.

"Well, that's Sora. He's always headstrong." Kairi stated. They two just watched them fight. They already knew that Lionblaze was going to win, but Sora was actually fighting like a Clan cat. He did all the moves, like the Underbelly Claw Rake. Lionblaze ended up pinning him to the ground, a paw with its claws unsheathed aimed at his face. Lionblaze got off of him, they were both panting for their breath.

"For a non-Clan cat, you put up a good fight." Lionblaze told him.

"Goes to show that you are a good trainer." Sora complimented while still trying to catch his breath.

"Riku, Kairi, you two train while Sora and I go for a drink of water." Lionblaze instructed as the two left.

"Okay Riku, what do you want to do?" Kairi asked.

"I think a little magic training would be okay." Riku told her. Riku started off first. He started with a Thunder spell, but when he commanded it, his Keyblade would do nothing. "What the hell?" Riku was confused.

"Riku, you're paw! It's sparking!" Kairi informed him.

"Holy crap it is!" Riku wanted to try this out, so he decided to run up to a tree and hit it with his paw. He ran as fast as he could and connected a blow to the nearby tree. The tree had set on fire.

"Great job Riku!" Kairi scolded him. She summoned her Ties of Water Keyblade and used a Blizzard spell to cleanse the fire. The Blizzard spell was more like a Blizzara spell because it made two other trees around it freeze. "Brrrr. Now it's cold as hell." Riku scolded her now.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

When Lionblaze and Sora arrived, they saw the mess of magic made. "I think we should go find a new spot." Lionblaze advised.

"Good idea." The three replied and found a more normal spot.

"I talked with Lionblaze and decided that I would practice summoning." Sora informed the two.

"Are you sure, the last time you did it went out of paw." Riku reminded him.

"Then it gives me a better reason to practice." Sora aimed his Keyblade with his tail to the sky and utilized a twisting motion as if unlocking a door. A beam shot out of the Keyblade and a dark void opened up in the sky. "Now you've done it!" Riku told him. The void opened up, and two cats came falling from it.

* * *

So, what do you people think so far? I have to tell you that this story goes back to being short like ThunderClan's Hope. I thought that I ended it pretty good, but that's your choice when you finish reading this story. ~Geasswolf out.


	2. Chapter 1 Wrong Turn

Here is Chapter 1. Like always, I do not own Warriors, Code Geass, or Kingdom Hearts. They all go to their rightful owners. I hope you enjoy, and I hope that this adds entertainment to your day.

* * *

Chapter 1: Wrong Turn

_The two cats finished_ their plunge from the sky and landed on Sora. Both of the cats were unfamiliar to them. One of the cats was an orange tom with brown eyes, spiky hair and a red sash that held the sheath of a giant sword. The other cat was a black she-cat with violet eyes, a piece of hair that dangled between her eyes and a sword on her back as well. The three stared at shock at the unknown cats that just stared at them.

"Do you know any of them?" the orange one asked his companion.

"There cats, how would I know any of them?" the she-cat retorted.

"Excuse me, can you two get off?" Sora asked from under.

"Oh yeah, sorry." The two cats moved off of him.

"Hiya, I'm Kairi and these are my friends Lionblaze, Sora, and Riku." Kairi pointed a claw to each of the respective cats.

"Nice to meet you four. I'm Rukia, and this is Ichigo." Rukia told them.

"Rukia, don't you think that we shouldn't tell them our names?" Ichigo asked her.

"Don't worry, they look harmless, so they are no threat to us." Rukia assured.

"Yeah, we won't hurt you." Lionblaze added.

"I think I'm the ones who brought you two here. Sorry." Sora informed them.

"Don't worry about it. And you couldn't have. Rukia and I were going to Karakura Town." Ichigo told them.

"Wait, so then when I preformed the summon process, did that cause some sort of infusion with your portal, or however you get to Karakura Town?" Sora wondered.

"We can't say for sure. By the way, where are we?" Rukia asked.

"The forest." Lionblaze told them.

"Could you be a little more specific?" Ichigo asked.

"Four Clans inhabit this forest. We are from ThunderClan." Lionblaze made it a little clearer.

"I hope you wouldn't mind if we tagged along with you for a while?" Rukia asked. "I don't see why not." Lionblaze accepted their offer.

"Sorry guys, looks like training will have to wait a while."

"Don't worry; as long as we are helping people, we're okay with it." Sora assured him.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

The now group of six cats walked into the forest. _And I thought Yoruichi was the only talking cat I'd get to know. _Ichigo thought, still surprised at the events happening to him and Rukia at the moment. When they got to ThunderClan camp, they both looked at it in awe. _How could cats get so organized? _Rukia thought as she looked at the many dens created from caves and a giant thorn bush.

"Well, I'm going to take you two to talk to Bramblestar, our leader." Lionblaze got tired of doing this. First it was Lelouch, then Sora, and now these two. Ichigo and Rukia had trouble climbing the rocky cliff to get to the leader's den. Ichigo then had an idea. He could use a flash step to get up there with ease.

"Damn this is confusing, right Ichigo? Ichigo?" Rukia looked around her until she saw an orange cat at the leader's den entrance.

"Try using a flash step. It works the same way in this form." Ichigo informed her.

Rukia wanted to try it, so she concentrated at a spot near the leader's entrance. Rukia left her spot in a trail of black lines and reappeared next to Ichigo.

"Good job, now let's go." Ichigo told her.

Bramblestar noticed the two unfamiliar cats. _They just keep coming every day. When will I get a break? I was just promoted to leader moons ago. _Bramblestar was obviously tired from all the new cats coming to ThunderClan.

"I see that you two are new here." Bramblestar told them.

"Yes. I'm Rukia, and that's Ichigo." They both bowed to show their greeting.

"I know you two are new here and probably would like to join ThunderClan, but I can't take you in. There are too many mouths to feed." Bramblestar broke it to them.

"We actually don't want to join the Clan; we just want to figure out a way to get back to our world." Ichigo informed him.

"I see, but that is something I can't help you two with. As much as I would love to help, I simply can't." Bramblestar had a sad tone in his meow.

"It's alright. C'mon Rukia, there has to be a way to get back to the Soul Society or Karakura town at least." Ichigo motioned her to follow him.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

"So how was your training?" Ivypool asked Sora, who was silent.

"I just feel so guilty. I brought over two cats from another world to the forest." Sora told her.

"Don't worry; you didn't know it was going to happen, so lighten up." Ivypool gave him a lick on his muzzle. Their two kits ran outside.

"Skykit, Wolfkit, come back here!" Ivypool ordered.

Ichigo and Rukia saw the two kits and heard the call, so they grabbed them by the scruff and brought them back to the nursery.

"Thank you." Ivypool told them.

"Don't mention it. Oh, hey, Sora right?" Ichigo asked.

"Hey Ichigo. I'm sorry for bringing you two here." Sora apologized.

"You don't need to apologize for anything; you didn't know it would happen. Hell, it could be our fault for all we know." Rukia told him.

"Rukia's right. Don't go jumping to conclusions." Ichigo added.

"Thanks you two. I'll do my best to help you." Sora said to them.

"Ichigo, Rukia, come over here." Bramblestar called them from afar.

"I wonder what he wants." Rukia pondered about what he wanted to tell them. When they got there, Bramblestar started speaking.

"I have found a way to help you two. I hope it helps, but ShadowClan has helped us in a recent war and I think I should send you to them." Bramblestar informed them.

"So we're gonna be given away like presents? I think that's a stu…Ow what the hell Rukia!" Rukia stopped him by pinching him before he could say anything.

"Thank you Bramblestar, but where is ShadowClan anyways?" Rukia asked.

"It's just west of here. I'll let one of my Warriors escort you safely." Bramblestar told them.

"Riku! Can you please guide these two to ShadowClan?" Bramblestar called out to him.

"Sure, I'll be there right away." Riku replied and stood near Ichigo and Rukia. "Follow me you two." Riku ordered and they followed.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

They moved out of ThunderClan territory and headed west. "Wait, so there are more cats around here?" Ichigo asked him.

"Yeah, considering that there are four other Clans." Riku told him.

"Rukia, do you think we'll ever get back home?" Ichigo asked her.

"I'm sure we will, just give it some time." Rukia told him. _Too bad they don't know that they have a low probability of going back. Lelouch and the three of us still live in the forest._ Riku now felt bad that they got dragged into this world without their knowing.

"So Riku, where are you from?" Rukia asked.

"Destiny Islands. Kairi and Sora are from there as well."

"Rukia is from the Soul Society while I'm from the human world." Ichigo told him. In about ten minutes, they arrived at ShadowClan camp.

"Okay you two, I'm leaving you here. I hope to see you again someday." Riku said as he left.

"Oh look, guest from ThunderClan." Tigerheart saw them and went to talk to them.

"Hi. I'm Tigerheart and you two must be…" Tigerheart waited for one of them to finish his sentence.

"Ichigo and Rukia." Rukia told him.

"Well, it's nice to meet you two. My father is the leader of this Clan." Tigerheart informed them.

"That's right, but I've just been promoted moons ago." Rowanstar told them.

"Well it's good to meet you. Bramblestar sent us here to see if we were able to join your Clan. You see, we are trying to get back home but we need a place to rest." Rukia did most of the talking.

"Well, now that I'm leader, I get to make every choice now. I accept your request; now go get accustomed to the Clanmates you'll be staying with for a while." Rowanstar commanded.

"Thank you very much." They both bowed and headed towards the Warriors den. _It was that easy to get a place to stay, but my number one concern is this: will we ever get back to our regular lives?_ Ichigo thought as he followed Rukia to the Warriors' den.

* * *

Now I can say this. I do not own Bleach. Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo. I didn't want to spoil anything for you. How did you like Chapter 1. I'm sorry that I didn't put much effort into this story cause I know I didn't. So don't expect much here. ~Geasswolf out.


	3. Chapter 2 Opposing Danger

Here's Chapter 2. I am not really expecting much reviews due to posting the whole story in one day. Wait, wouldn't that mean I should? Oh well, like always, enjoy the Chapter.

* * *

Chapter 2: Opposing Danger

_When they entered_ the Warriors' den, Ichigo and Rukia were greeted by Tigerheart again.

"Hey again. I'm going to introduce you to everyone here. Over there is Snowbird and Applefur." He continued this for five minutes and Ichigo and Rukia couldn't keep all these names in their minds.

"You guys all right? I hope I didn't overwhelm you with all the Warriors here." Tigerheart saw the look of confusion on their faces.

"You kinda did. Sorry about that. There are too many names to remember in our heads as it is." Ichigo told him.

"Oh, that's alright, just make sure to hold some conversations with them often to get to know them." Tigerheart suggested.

Ichigo and Rukia would stay close together when talking to each of the Clanmates.

"Hi I'm Applefur and that's Snowbird. You two must be Ichigo and Rukia. Are you two in a relationship?" Applefur asked and they both looked at her in shock, blushing. "No, we are just friends." Rukia assured her. They both started to giggle at their reaction. "Over there is Owlclaw and Scorchfur." Snowbird told them.

While they were walking towards them, they all heard the sound of a falling tree.

"Rukia, do you feel that?" Ichigo asked her.

"Yeah, that's Spiritual Pressure. Does that mean someone or something has come over from our world to here?" Rukia replied with a question.

"I don't know, but we should go check it out." Ichigo told her, and she agreed. "Sorry guys, we gotta go check out something. We'll be back." Ichigo told the ShadowClan warriors.

"This way Ichigo." Rukia pointed a claw north. They ran as fast as they could to the source. When they got there, Ichigo looked at the source of the Spiritual Pressure in surprise.

"A-A Hollow? How is it in this world?" Ichigo asked Rukia.

"No clue, but we need to take it down before it harms the forest cats." Rukia told him.

They pulled their Zanpakutō out with their tails.

"How is this going to work out?" Ichigo asked her.

"We'll find a way." Rukia told him. She was pretty confused too because she couldn't summon Sode no Shirayuki without turning her Zanpakutō. Unlike Rukia, Ichigo's Zanpakutō already had some potential, so he was ready for battle. Rukia tried her best to spin her Zanpakutō in her jaw.

"Dance, Sode no Shirayuki!" she commanded in a muffled voice. She knew it worked when she saw a white ribbon at the end of the hilt and when she felt a cold breeze around her.

"Okay, now let's take this Hollow down!" Ichigo told her. Rukia now held her Zanpakutō with her tail so that she could let out commands easier.

"I'll go first." Rukia told Ichigo. He nodded because all he wanted to do was protect the forest from this one Hollow. Rukia ran up to the Hollow and dodged some of the hits the Hollow preformed.

"Some no mai, Tsukishiro!" She held her Zanpakutō upside down and preformed a slashing motion. Upon doing this, she tried her best to make an outline of a circle with the tip of her blade. When the circle was complete, Rukia jumped out of the circle's radius and a pillar of ice came out of it, freezing the Hollow. Instead of the ice breaking, Rukia did something to keep the Hollow in place. Now, it was more like training in this new world. Ichigo jumped into the air with Zangetsu in his jaw. He faced it frontwards the best he could and preformed a flip.

"Getsuga Tenshō!" He released a wave of Spiritual Pressure and split the pillar of ice in half. Shortly after, the ice disintegrated into thin air.

"Well, we did it, but the bigger question is: how did a Hollow get into this world?" Ichigo wondered.

"I'm not sure; maybe the Soul Society knows and is trying to figure out how to stop it." Rukia answered.

"Well we should warn the Clan now about this threat. We can't have them losing any Warriors." Ichigo told Rukia. They both walked back to ShadowClan to tell them all about what happened.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Ichigo, Rukia, where did you two go?" Rowanstar asked.

"We went to deal with a Hollow." Ichigo informed him.

"A Hollow? What in the name of StarClan is that?" Rowanstar asked.

"It's an enemy from our world. You and everyone else can't see them, but Ichigo and I can." Rukia explained.

"That just poses a bigger threat to the Clans! Why didn't StarClan warn us sooner?" Rowanstar began to worry.

"Don't worry, with us two here, you'll all be safe." Ichigo assured him.

"Thank StarClan ThunderClan sent you. Without you two, our whole Clan could've been devastated anytime now." Rowanstar gave them his blessings. They both walked back into the Warriors' den to get a little rest. The other warriors were eager to know what happened, so they explained to them about the Hollows and their job as Soul Reapers.

"Wow. We are getting so many cool cats into the Clans these days. If this keeps up, I'm going to explode!" Tigerheart was very kit-like when it comes to cats not from this world.

"Hey Ichigo, isn't that blade of yours heavy?" Snowbird asked.

"Kinda. I need to get used to it though if Rukia and I need to protect the Clans." Clearly this was a job that only they could do, not Sora, Riku, Kairi, or Lelouch could handle such a task. "I just hope it stays like this for a while. One Hollow is enough, but when it's a Menos, then the whole forest is in danger." Rukia told them.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

"Hey does anyone know where Rukia and Ichigo went? I haven't seen them all day." Renji asked throughout the Soul Society.

"Why are you worrying so much Renji?" Momo asked him. They were in a tea room, with Tōshirō, Rangiku, and Byakuya.

"Renji, don't worry about them, you have other important things to do." Byakuya told him.

"Captain I know, but... Very well. I'll see you three whenever."Renji left the room with Byakuya.

"He really seemed worried. I think we should try and help." Momo suggested.

"So you want to go to Karakura Town and go see if they are there?" Toshiro concluded.

"Yes. Please Toshiro?" Momo asked.

"Fine. We go in about ten minutes. Just you, me and Rangiku." Toshiro had this all planned out.

"You're taking me Captain? This is going to be so fun!" Rangiku was clearly excited.

"We're only going to find Ichigo and Rukia, not fool around." Toshiro told her.

"You're always grouchy Captain. You need to lighten up a bit." She said this with a pouty face. Toshiro popped a vein when he heard this. _Why did I get her as a lieutenant?_

"Okay we are all here, now let's go." Toshiro commanded and he walked towards the Senkaimon

"Momo this is going to be so much fun. You are definitely going to enjoy it." Rangiku told her.

"I hope so." Momo replied.

"Well let's go!" Toshiro ordered as he walked through the portal. Momo went next, and then Rangiku. A portal opened up in the sky and they fell down. Toshiro was the first to land, rubbing his head in pain of the fall. Momo and Rangiku then landed on him.

"Thanks for the cushion Captain." Rangiku joked.

"Oh shut up! Wait, something's strange here." Toshiro looked around. Everything was bigger than before.

"Is this how it is here? Everything's at least ten times bigger than us... Toshiro? Is that you?" Momo scanned around when she saw a small cat with snowy white short spiky hair and turquoise eyes. He also had his green sash held together by the star-shaped clip, and a turquoise scarf.

"Yeah Momo, why is there something wrong?" Toshiro asked, and then looked at the two others.

"You both are cats. I don't think we are in Karakura Town." Toshiro inferred. Momo was a black cat with brown eyes. She had her hair tied up in a bun and her small 5th Division armband around her now front left paw. Rangiku was a ginger she-cat with her normal hairstyle, a golden necklace, her pink scarf, and her lieutenant armband around her sash that held her Zanpakutō.

"Captain you look so adorable! You too Momo." Rangiku told the other two.

"Enough! We just need to find Ichigo and Rukia, now let's go." Toshiro was still commanding as ever.

"Do you two feel that Spiritual Pressure?" Rangiku asked them.

"Let's follow it. It has to be them, no doubt about it." Momo suggested.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Rukia and Ichigo were just in the Warriors' den, talking and telling stories, when Ichigo felt a mass of Spiritual Pressure.

"Rukia, you feel it too right." Ichigo asked.

"Yeah. I just hope it's not more Hollows. Sorry everyone, we got to go again." Rukia told them and they rushed out North.

"I don't see anything, but it's suddenly getting closer." Ichigo told her. They both pulled out their Zanpakutō and got ready.

On the other side of things were Toshiro, Momo and Rangiku.

"Approach with caution, we don't know if it's them or a Hollow." Toshiro warned. When they approached, they walked through a nearby bush and saw a orange tom and a black she-cat.

"Ichigo! Rukia!" Rangiku ran towards them.

"Carefree as ever." Toshiro sweat dropped and Momo chuckled.

"Rangiku, why are you here?" Ichigo asked.

"Renji was worried about you two, so we went to Karakura Town, but apparently we got transported her instead." She explained.

"Same here. Who else is with you?" Rukia asked.

"Just the Captain and Momo." She informed them. They both walked out of the bush and looked at Ichigo and Rukia.

"Ichigo Kurosaki." Toshiro told him as a way of saying 'hi'.

"Toshiro, man you look small." Ichigo told him.

"That's Captain Hitsugaya to you!" he popped a vein from not being called Captain, and from being picked on by his size.

"We should take you to ShadowClan. They will give you a place to rest." Rukia told them.

"Good. I'm so tired." Rangiku exclaimed.

"We have only been here for ten minutes." Toshiro told her. They started their walk back to ShadowClan camp.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

When they got there, they met up with Rowanstar. "Rukia, Ichigo, who are these cats?" he asked.

"They are from the Soul Society. They came looking for us." Rukia explained.

"Okay than, make sure to introduce them to everyone." Rowanstar left for his den.

"Rukia, Ichigo, you brought more friends? I hope you know that the one over there need to go to the apprentice den." Tigerheart pointed a claw towards Toshiro, who popped a vein. They all giggled at him.

"Everyone, these are our friends. That's Toshiro, and over there is Rangiku, and that one over there is Momo." Ichigo pointed at each of the cats by name.

"The white one is cute; too bad he's an apprentice." Snowbird thought. Toshiro went into a fit of anger.

"I'll have you know that I'm the Captain of the 10th Division!" Toshiro had enough of height comments for one day.

"Now, where can I go rest?" he continued.

"The apprentice den is pretty empty. I don't mean that as a joke, but if you want to get away from these delinquents, you should go there. The only cat in there is Stoatpaw." Tigerheart told him.

"It's better than nothing."Toshiro walked into the apprentices' den and laid down.

"So, we're delinquents?" Applefur said with an angry tone in her meow.

"No, not you, but you know who you are. Size isn't everything." Tigerheart said.

"But when it comes to boobies it is." Rangiku said. Ichigo and the rest of the Soul Society cats looked at her. "What? It's true."

"Poor Hitsugaya-kun. I'm going to go talk to him." Momo informed them and walked to the apprentices' den.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"So, you're Toshiro? That's a pretty cool name." Stoatpaw tried to start a conversation.

"Thanks." He calmly replied.

"Hi Hitsugaya-kun. I was just checking If you were all right." Momo told him.

"I'm fine, thanks." Momo was always there for him. No wonder why they were great friends.

"I should stay here with you, if he doesn't mind." She looked at Stoatpaw.

"Not at all. It has been pretty lonely being the only apprentice here, so I'll enjoy any company.

"Shut-up Ichigo!" she could hear Rukia yell at him from here.

"Sorry Rukia, but your drawings still suck." Ichigo teased her. She unsheathed her claws and scratched him in the face.

"That's gotta leave a mark." Rangiku said. "Dammit Rukia!" Ichigo said with a growl.

"How does that not look like a cat? It has the ears and whiskers. Do I need to take you to the lake to go look at yourself?" Rukia asked.

"No, I'm good." Ichigo replied, scared. _This just seems like a day off from duties. I could actually stay like this for a while. However, Hollows can come at any time, so we need to protect the Clans. Maybe destiny brought us here._

* * *

So, how did you like the entry of more Soul Reapers and other stuff? There won't be much battling in this story. I wanted to, but I had to stick to the storyline I had in my head. ~Geasswolf out.


	4. Chapter 3

Here's Chapter 3. It's unnamed, so if you read and would like to give it a name, please give ideas and I'll pick one. Giving a Chapter a name is as hard as writing the Chapter itself. Enjoy the Chapter.

* * *

Chapter 3

_It was their_ first day in ShadowClan, and the Soul Reapers had no trouble trying to fit in. The only trouble came when they tried to walk around. The Clan cats held little session for them to practice walking on four paws.

"Walking on paws is some tough work." Ichigo said.

"Yeah, but you'll get used to it, and it'll pay off for when any impending danger comes along." Tigerheart brought up a good point.

"He's right." Ichigo saw how mostly everyone was struggling except Toshiro.

"Toshiro, how did you get accustomed to walking like this already?" Ichigo asked with a surprised meow.

"Concentration." He answered.

"Well that helps." Ichigo said.

"Wow Captain, if you keep that up you could stay here forever." Rangiku told him. He didn't reply and walked back into the apprentice's den to rest.

"Does he really think that the more you sleep, the bigger you'll be?" Ichigo asked Rangiku.

"Yup. He rest after he does all of his work." Rangiku told him.

"Alright everyone, I hope that you are getting better walking on paws now." Tigerheart announced.

"Tigerheart, good idea on helping them walk. You are really helping them get used to this new life." Rowanstar said. "Thanks dad!" He replied and nuzzled Rowanstar's side.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/

After the training, Ichigo decided to go see Toshiro.

"So, what's up." Ichigo asked.

"Getting some rest, isn't it obvious?" Toshiro told him.

"You could at least try to lighten up y'know." Ichigo told him.

"I'm fine just the way I am. Now could you please go?" Toshiro told him.

"Okay then." Ichigo left the apprentices' den and transferred into the Warriors' den.

"Idiot." Toshiro mumbled as he went back to his nap.

"How do you deal with that guy?" Ichigo asked.

"Captain Hitsugaya is a great person Ichigo. You should try your best not to bother him." Rukia told him.

"Bother him? I just told him to lighten up that's all." Ichigo replied.

"You can't really understand him as much as Momo does." Rangiku told them

"Momo, can you tell us stuff about Captain Hitsugaya?" Rukia asked.

"I can't really tell you much except that he likes to be left alone most of the time." Momo told them.

"Well, that's all we know about him too." Ichigo said. After this, they all had their normal conversations with the ShadowClan warriors.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

"Lionblaze, is everything ready?" Bramblestar asked.

"Yup, this will be a party that ShadowClan never forgets." Lionblaze said. The middle of ThunderClan camp was filled with a copious amount of fresh-kill. There were little patches of moss for comfortable seating as well.

"Well, we have to thank the mastermind behind all of this." Bramblestar turned to Sora.

"Aww it was nothing. I just thought that we really owe them more, so why not a party?" Sora told them.

"Sora, because you did all of this, why don't you go to ShadowClan and tell them that their party awaits." Bramblestar suggested.

"It would be an honor to. Can I take Lionblaze with me?" Sora asked.

"Why not? Lionblaze, go with him." Bramblestar ordered.

"Yes Bramblestar." He bowed and left with Sora.

"Do you always throw parties in your world?" Lionblaze asked.

"Not really. But, it's a good way to show your thanks to someone." Sora explained.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

When they arrived, Lionblaze and Sora went directly to Rowanstar.

"Lionblaze, Sora, welcome. What can I do for you?" he asked.

"ThunderClan has held a party for your whole Clan." Sora told him.

"A party? What's that?" he wondered. When Rangiku heard this, she rushed out and explained to him.

"It's a way of celebrating something. Please let us all go." She begged.

"If it's that generous, then why turn it down? We'll be there in about thirty minutes." He told them.

"We'll see you all soon then." Lionblaze said and left ShadowClan with Sora.

Rowanstar needed to announce this, so he went up to the branch above his den and called a Clan meeting. When everyone was present, he started to talk.

"ThunderClan is holding a party for us. It's a way to show gratitude for help them and we are all making the trip." Rowanstar concluded.

"A party? I just heard of it now and I know it'll be fun." A cat in the crowd said. Toshiro walked back into the apprentices' den like nothing happened.

"What's wrong Hitsugaya-kun, don't you want to go?" Momo asked.

"I'm fine here. I have no time for parties anyway. "He responded.

"C'mon Toshiro, at least have some fun." Ichigo told him as he entered the den.

"No thanks." He rendered fun in his head as childish.

"Suite yourself then." Ichigo told him as he left.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

ShadowClan was all ready to go, and Toshiro would be the only one left in the Clan. "C'mon Captain, you have to come." Rangiku asked. Toshiro saw that the whole Clan was going. "Fine." He answered in a quiet meow. "Great, now let's go!" Rangiku exclaimed as ShadowClan was off to ThunderClan camp. They were all talking about the many things that would be at the party. "Too bad that there will be no liquor there." Rangiku said. Rukia smiled.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

When they got there, they looked at the Clan in awe. There was a small fire in the middle with a giant pile of fresh-kill and little twigs were on each side of every den entrance, posing as candles.

"Welcome ShadowClan. I hope that you all enjoy the party we set up for you."

"Bramblestar you didn't need to do all of this." Rowanstar told him.

"Well, it's not just for helping us, but it's like your little celebration as becoming leader." Bramblestar said.

"Well, let's all start now shall we." Rowanstar led his Clan to the middle where they took a seat on the designated piles of moss. The Soul Reapers sat with Sora, Riku, Kairi, Lelouch, Ivypool, and Icecloud.

"So, I see that there are three new cats with you two." Sora started the conversation.

"Yup. That's Rangiku, that's Momo, and that is Toshiro." Ichigo informed them.

"He's such a cute apprentice." Icecloud said as she looked at Toshiro. Toshiro did his best to hold his anger.

"He's not an apprentice, he's a Warrior, like the four of us. He's also the best out of us all." Rukia told her.

"Really, wow. I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings." Icecloud apologized.

"No problem.' Toshiro replied.

"What I'm wondering is this: how did you manage to set fires in the camp?" Rangiku asked.

"Magic of course." Sora told her. Toshiro gasped at the slight feeling of Spiritual Pressure.

"Sorry guys, we gotta all go take care of something." Ichigo told them and the five of them left.

"What could that be for?" Sora wondered.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Captain, what type of Hollow is it?" Rangiku asked.

"It's a Menos." Toshiro told them They all looked at the portal ripping through the evening sky. The Menos didn't lose any size when they came here, making it an even bigger threat to the forest. Ichigo pulled out his Zanpakutō.

"Tensa Zangetsu!" he roared and his Zanpakutō changed into the black katana, showing a successful Bankai release.

"Dance, Sode No Shirayuki!" Rukia released her Shikai. The other three released their Shikai as well.

"Daiguren Hyōrinmaru!" Toshiro wasted no time releasing his Bankai. The ice from Hyōrinmaru started to flow all over his body. He had wings of ice now, and his four paws were now sharper and made out of ice as well. He started flying right towards the Menos that appeared. When he got close to it, he impaled the Menos with his sword, around the stomach area.

"Ryūsenka!" Ice started rooting out from where the Menos was stabbed. The Menos was consumed in ice in a matter of seconds. Toshiro then slid his Zanpakutō in a motion that would cut the Menos in half. The other four watched the Menos collapse, but then stared at the sky. More Menos started appearing and demolished trees in the forest.

"Oh great. Rukia you come with me. Momo and Rangiku, go together and deal with the other ones." Ichigo commanded. They all nodded with the plan and set out to defeat the Menos.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Ichigo and Rukia each took on their own Menos, while Rangiku and Momo worked together to take down one.

"Getsuga Tenshō!" Ichigo released a wave of black spiritual energy outlined in red and split his enemy in half.

"Too easy." Ichigo said and smiled as he saw the hole in the sky close, meaning that no more Hollows would arrive for now. Rukia took a flash step and went to the ground to preform her attack. She punctured the ground, creating a circle around her. She did it four more times, creating a semi-circle in front of her. She held her Zanpakutō in her tail and aimed it at the base of the Menos.

"Tsugi no mai, Hakuren!" An avalanche of cold air was released and froze the Menos from the base up. The ice started to crackle and then shattered into tiny particles of snow. At the other side, Momo and Rangiku were facing one Menos. It released a Cero the second it saw the two. Rangiku moved the hilt of Haineko with her mouth, enveloping her and Momo with a shield of ash. When the ash cleared, Momo released a fireball with a swing of Tobiume that exploded on contact. It wasn't enough to stop the Menos, but it dazed him so that Rangiku could attack.

"Neko Rinbu!" Rangiku commanded as the Menos was surrounded by a cloud of ash that enclosed it. It turned into a tornado that would split the Menos with thousands of ash particles that acted like tiny blades. When the ash cleared, the Menos was gone.

"Good job Rangiku." Momo told her.

"It was all you Momo. If it wasn't stunned, my attack may have been interrupted." Rangiku replied.

"Look out you two!" Toshiro said from afar as the final Menos tried to attack them both. He sent an ice dragon towards the Menos, going through it like it was thin air. Toshiro moved his blade in a splitting form and it made the Menos collapse. The five met with each other at the forest floor. "So, can we go back to the party?" Rangiku asked. Toshiro let out a small smile and nodded.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

"Sorry about that everyone, we hope we didn't startle you." Rukia apologized.

"No problem, but you better finish your food. StarClan doesn't have this much of a meal every day." Ivypool told them. They each looked at their food in disgust. Momo was smart and took out Tobiume and heated her food by puncturing it. She then proceeded to eat it and was happy from the results.

"C'mon guys, it's not that bad." Kairi told them.

"Well, if they can get accustomed to it, then so can we." Rukia quickly ate her mouse and tried to hold back from vomiting. Ichigo did the same, but ending up vomiting behind a bush nearby.

"Damn that's revolting!" Ichigo said as he walked back. Rangiku took it pretty slow and ate it in a couple of bites. After they all finished, they all looked at Toshiro. Toshiro was pretty nervous to eat the fresh-kill. He just stared at it.

"C'mon Captain, it's actually not that bad." Rangiku encouraged him. He unsheathed one of his claws and proceeded to cut the mouse into small pieces. When he finished, there was about twenty-five pieces of mouse waiting to be consumed. He took one in his paw and threw it in his mouth. He carried on the consumption process and they all looked at him.

"So, how is it?" Riku asked.

"Not bad, but not good either." He popped another piece into his mouth and listened to the stories the cats had to tell.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

At the end of the party, the ShadowClan cats all bowed in thanks to the party held for them.

"Come back anytime." Bramblestar waved to them as they left.

"Cool party huh?" Olivenose said.

"Yeah, it was really fun. I never knew that there could be something so generous." Tigerheart replied.

When they got back to camp, the cats all immediately went to sleep. While all the cats were sleeping, Toshiro walked out of the apprentices' den very slowly, trying not to wake any cat up. He walked into the Warriors' den to wake up Momo and Rangiku.

"Momo, Rangiku, wake up." He meowed softly and nudged them.

Rangiku wiped the sleep out of her eyes with her paw. "Captain, what is it now?" she asked.

"We need to get out of here and go back to the Soul Society." Toshiro whispered.

"Go back? But what about Rukia and Ichigo?" Rangiku asked.

"We only came to see that they were safe. Besides, who's going to help the forest from the Hollows?" Toshiro asked.

"I still think we should bring them." Rangiku said.

"C'mon, let's just go." Toshiro led them into the forest. He lifted his Zanpakutō up and turned it to summon the Senkaimon. "Come, they're waiting for us probably." Toshiro commanded as he walked into the Senkaimon. Momo and Rangiku both followed.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The next morning, Ichigo and Rukia woke up. "Hey, where are Rangiku, Momo, and Toshiro?" Rukia wondered as she looked around camp. "No sign of them anywhere." Ichigo said. _Why would they just leave all of a sudden, better question: why would they leave without us?_ Rukia wondered as she just sat in the Warriors' den with Ichigo.

"Well wherever they are, they aren't in the forest because I don't feel their Spiritual Pressure." Ichigo told her.

"Well, at least we got to see them." Rukia told him.

"What do we do now, just live in the Clans even though we could be in the Soul Society right now?" Ichigo told her.

"Quit your complaining! We have to protect this Clan from the Hollows." Rukia told him.

"That's the problem though. What if we are the ones responsible for the Hollows coming here? If we don't get out of this world, then the Clans will be at the brink of destruction." Ichigo stated.

"Hey you two, what happened to your other friends?" Tigerheart asked.

"They went back to the Soul Society." Ichigo told him.

"Without you two? Why would they do that?" Tigerheart asked.

"That's what we are trying to figure out." Rukia told him.

"Don't sweat it. You two can stay here as long as you want." Tigerheart told them.

"Rukia, I think I know what we need to find out now. We need to figure out how to leave this place." Ichigo told her.

"Well, we could always use the Senkaimon to get back." Rukia told him.

"Well why didn't we do that before?" Ichigo asked.

"Well excuse me! I just thought of it now." Rukia told him.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's summon the Senkaimon and go back to the Soul Society!" Ichigo walked out of ShadowClan camp and into the forest. Rukia followed behind him. _Is this all we needed to do to get back to the Soul Society? I wish I thought of this sooner_.

* * *

Confusing storyline is confusing~Geasswolf out.


	5. Chapter 4 Returning Home

Chapter 4. Like I said, this story is probably one of the worst of the three in the series. I wanted to end this up good, but I ended up doing the opposite. Enjoy this Chapter the best you can, cause I understand if you can't. =3

* * *

Chapter 4: Returning Home

_Rukia and Ichigo_ ran to a remote area in the forest. They made sure that nobody was watching them.

"Ichigo, are you ready to head back home?" Rukia asked.

"Of course I am. The Soul Society needs us." Ichigo replied. With that, Rukia held her Zanpakutō with her tail and turned it in front of her. The Shoji door appeared and a bright light emitted from it. The Jigokuchō needed for them to pass landed on Rukia's nose.

"Let's get going." Rukia told him as she entered the Senkaimon. _I hope that us leaving really ensures the Clans' safety._ Ichigo thought as he entered the Senkaimon. When they came back into reality, they noticed the buildings of the Soul Society.

"Well, we're back." Rukia said.

"Hey Ichigo, and Rukia!" Renji called out, waving.

"Renji!" They both ran to their friend.

"Captain Hitsugaya informed us about the world you were at. It must have been strange being a cat and all." Renji told them.

"It was pretty strange. You would think Yoruichi was the only cat that could talk." Ichigo replied.

"All that aside, the Captains need to talk to you two." Renji told them.

"Us two?" Rukia said."Yeah, I'm not sure why, but I'm pretty sure that it's about the new world you went to." Renji guessed.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Renji led them into a tea room, where Captain Hitsugaya, Captain Ukitake, Captain Kuchiki, Momo, and Rangiku.

"You two sit down. We have some things to ask the five of you." Byakuya told them.

"Don't fret; it's only about your new world experience." Captain Ukitake told them.

"Well, what do you need to know?" Ichigo asked.

"The world we went to was populated by cats that had certain Clans. They were located in a forest." Toshiro just went straightforward to answering the question.

"There were also Hollows there as well." Rangiku added.

"Anything special about these cats?" Captain Ukitake asked.

"Nothing really. We were thinking that we were the cause of the Hollow appearances, so we tried to get back here as fast as we could."Rukia added.

"Is there something that we need to do?" Ichigo asked.

"Nothing. Just know that you five have interfered with another world. The main problem is this: how were they able to see you five?" Byakuya told them.

"Good point Captain." Renji complimented.

"We didn't really think that much into it." Momo stated.

"Well then, that will be our starting point." Captain Ukitake told them.

"Starting point for what?" Captain Hitsugaya asked.

"We need to figure out how this new world is blocking out way to the real world." Byakuya informed them.

"How will we be able to do that?" Rukia asked.

"Some of us will need to go to that world and gain some more information regarding anything strange going on there." Byakuya told them.

"Wait. What if that world is the real world? I mean they are cats, and cats are part of the real world, so it could be the Human World." Ichigo stated.

"There is no way to get through this problem." Captain Ukitake rested a hand on his forehead, showing stress.

"Kurosaki, cats don't talk where you are from so your thought may be invalid." Byakuya told him.

"Brother, but do you think that Ichigo may be on to something?" Rukia asked him.

"Ichigo may be right, but it's a low chance that this could be the case." Byakuya told Rukia.

"So what can we do?" Ichigo asked.

"The best thing we could do is go back like Captain Kuchiki suggested." Toshiro said.

"Okay then it's settled. Captain Hitsugaya and Ichigo Kurosaki will go back to that world and figure out what is causing all of this." Captain Ukitake concluded.

"Captain, what if the transportation to the new world was just a malfunction with the Senkaimon?" Rukia questioned.

"We'll go ask the Kido Corps and see if they know anything." Byakuya assured her and he and Captain Ukitake took their leave to the Kido Corps.

"Rukia, you should just rest and let Captain Hitsugaya and Ichigo take care of everything." Renji told her.

"You two should as well." Toshiro told Momo and Rangiku.

"You're letting me have a break Captain? Thank you so much!" Rangiku quickly ran to the Squad 10 Barracks to get her bottle of liquor and pass out from getting too intoxicated. "Ichigo, let's get going." Toshiro told him.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

They both arrived at the Senkaimon and were spotted by the Kido Corps.

"Captain Hitsugaya and Ichigo Kurosaki, you are permitted to enter the Senkaimon. Captain Kuchiki and Ukitake told us what you were doing and Head Captain Yamamoto agreed to it as well because this may oppose to be a problem in the future." One of the Kido Corps explained.

"Right this way you two." Another commanded and they followed. The two Kido Corps stood on each side of the Senkaimon, releasing their Sōkyoku. They were outlined in a blue aura and the door to the Senkaimon opened up slowly. Once it was done opening, Ichigo and Toshiro walked forward. "Good luck you two." The Kido Corps member on the right told them. They entered the Senkaimon and everything turned into a white blur.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

A sliding bamboo door opened up in the sky and Toshiro and Ichigo came falling down. Ichigo fell flat on his face, while Toshiro preformed a spin to his paws and landed unharmed.

"C'mon, we need to go talk to the Clans." Toshiro commanded. They went walking through the forest. They weren't really noticeable to any of the Clans' scents yet, but they kept looking all around.

"No spiritual pressure." Ichigo stated.

"I know, but we still need to stay alert at all times." Toshiro pricked his ears up, trying to concentrate on finding sounds of several cats' voices that he has heard before.

"Anything?" Ichigo asked.

"Nothing. We should just keep looking." Toshiro told him.

"I don't know. This part of the forest doesn't seem familiar." Ichigo told him.

"Toshiro proceeded to climb up a nearby tree and get a aerial view. Ichigo flash-stepped up a tree as well.

"How is this going to help? They all live inside of the forest." Ichigo told him.

"Yes, but remember, those were only two of the Clans that we have met. There are still two more that we haven't met yet." Toshiro reminded him.

"Good point, but who's to say that the other two don't live in the forest as well?" Ichigo questioned his answer.

"Well, there's the lake over there, so that could be our starting point." Toshiro told him.

"So we head straight north?" Ichigo asked.

Toshiro nodded and they headed for the lake. The forest took almost thirty minutes to get out of, and when they finally got out, they looked around.

"Cars, and a farm? This is obviously a place where people live." Ichigo stated.

Ahead of them was a road, and they would put their ears down as cars or trucks passed by. The noise was at least ten times louder than regularly.

"We need to cross this road to get to the lake, but how do we do it without being too conspicuous?" Toshiro asked himself out loud.

"We could try to flash step a pretty far distance if we have our eyes set on it." Ichigo told him.

The main point they saw was a fence that was connected to a farm. "You ready?" Toshiro asked. Ichigo nodded and they both left a outline of vertical lines as they suddenly appeared at the spot.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

When they got there, one of the horses noticed them. "When did you two get here?" the horse asked. They slowly turned around and looked at the horse in shock.

"Run?" Ichigo asked.

"Be my guest." Toshiro replied calmly, and they emitted little meows of fear as they ran as fast as they could to the lakeside. When they got there, they looked around.

"I think*gasp* we got away safely." Ichigo tried to catch his breath.

"I think we did." Toshiro replied.

"Hey mom look, cats." Just when they thought their troubles were over, a girl, about the age of 11, walked towards them.

"Dammit not again!" Ichigo meowed as he ran west. When he arrived at a small river, he looked back.

"Toshiro? Don't tell me I lost him!" Ichigo was frustrated now.

"You didn't lose him." A female voice told him. Ichigo turned around to see a she-cat pinning Toshiro to the ground.

"I believe that this is who you're looking for?" the she-cat asked him.

"Yeah. Don't worry, we mean no harm to your Clan." Ichigo assured her.

"I figured that." She let Toshiro out of her grasp.

"By the way, what Clan are you from?" Ichigo asked.

"So you know about the Clans? You two must have been around here before. To answer your question, I'm from RiverClan." The she-cat explained.

"RiverClan? So you are from one to the two Clans we don't know." Toshiro told her.

"Yup. By the way, I'm Icewing." Icewing informed them.

"I'm Ichigo and that's Toshiro." Ichigo replied.

"Ichigo and Toshiro. Definitely not from the Clans. So, you have to take care of this small one." Icewing pointed a claw towards Toshiro.

"He may be small, but he is the better one out of both of us." Ichigo explained.

"So, size doesn't always matter huh?" Icewing replied. Ichigo gave her a small grin.

"We were wondering if we could go and visit your Clan. We have some questions to ask them." Toshiro explained.

"Well sure. I'm pretty sure they won't mind." Icewing walked towards her Clan, and they both followed.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

When they got to the Clan, Icewing took them directly to the leader's den to talk with Mistystar. When they got in, Icewing explained who they were and why they were here.

"Thank you Icewing." She bowed her head and Icewing bowed back and left.

"So, you two have some questions for me?" Mistystar asked. Her voice was soothing like the river flowing near the camp.

"We were wondering if anything strange has been going on around here lately." Toshiro asked.

"Nothing bad really. Just this battle that we had a couple of moons ago with these creatures known as Heartless." She informed them.

"Is this all you know? Nothing else strange within your Clan or the others?" Ichigo asked.

"Nothing really, except cats from different worlds coming into the forest." She said.

"Sora, Riku, Kairi and Lelouch. They must know something." Ichigo said.

"Should we go check out ThunderClan?" Toshiro asked.

"Yeah, until we figure out if this is a problem within here, or within the Soul Society." Ichigo replied.

"Thank you for helping us." Toshiro gave a bow of thanks and left the leader's den. Ichigo did the same.

"So, which way to ThunderClan?" Ichigo asked.

"If you would like I could let an escort team bring you." Mistystar overheard their conversation.

"Really? Thanks." Ichigo told her.

"Petalfur, Mintfur, and Graymist, could you guide these young toms to ThunderClan camp?" Mistystar asked.

"Of course we can! Come on you two, ThunderClan won't come visit itself." Petalfur walked north and the four trailed behind her.

"So, we haven't seen either of you around." Mintfur told them.

"We aren't from here." Ichigo replied.

"Oh, just like Kairi. Wait, we'll be going to ThunderClan. Maybe we could say hi." Graymist talked through the fifteen minute journey until they got to ThunderClan. "Hey Kairi!" The three cats waved at her as they stood out of the camp.

"Ichigo, Toshiro, what brings you back here?" Graystripe asked.

"We are here to ask Bramblestar some questions." Toshiro informed the gray Warrior.

"Oh, well good luck then. You know where his den is, so you won't have any trouble." Graystripe didn't notice that he was talking to thin air as the two flash stepped to the leader's den entrance.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Hello you two. What can I do for you today?" Bramblestar asked.

"We were wondering if there was anything weird going on in ThunderClan." Toshiro asked.

"I don't want to have you get out of here empty handed, but nothing has been going on that is strange." Bramblestar told them.

"Don't worry, telling us that nothing strange is going on gives us the opposite of coming here empty handed." Ichigo told him. Bramblestar smiled and gave him a bow of thanks. They did the same and exited the den. Ichigo bumped into Wolfkit.

"Hey Wolfkit, you shouldn't be out here by yourself." Ichigo grabbed him by the scruff and sent him into the nursery.

"Thanks Ichigo." Ivypool told him.

"It was nothing. I just wanted to help Wolfkit from getting harmed." Ichigo told her and he left.

"That cat is awesome." Wolfkit told his mother and laid beside her.

"Well it looks like someone is running some sort of child protection program." Toshiro joked.

"Shut up!" Ichigo replied.

"All joking aside, we now need to go to the other Clan, but we don't know where it is." Toshiro told him.

"Which Clan do you need to go to?" Lionblaze approached them from afar.

"Not RiverClan or ShadowClan." Ichigo told him.

"Then you must mean WindClan. They are just up those hills over there." Lionblaze pointed a claw towards the bunch of hills.

"Oh great, more walking." Ichigo complained.

"We could let some cats bring you there." Lionblaze informed them.

"Please do." Ichigo begged, but just got a scratch by Toshiro.

"We won't need that, thanks for offering." Toshiro told him. In an instant, he disappeared.

"Where in the name of StarClan did he go?" Lionblaze asked.

"I think I may know." Ichigo told him.

"Okay. Well thanks for visiting again." Lionblaze told him.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Ichigo flash stepped the far distance to the hills, where he landed on Toshiro. "Great landing." Toshiro said sarcastically.

"Well, there it is." Atop one of the hills, they saw a shallow scoop on one of the hills.

"Let's go." Toshiro flashed stepped to the destination. _How many times can he do this?_ Ichigo thought as he did the same as well. They walked into the Clan and was eyed by every single cat that was able to see them.

"INTRUDERS!" One cat yelled. They cats all unsheathed their claws and got ready to attack.

"We aren't intruders! We are just here to talk with your leader." Ichigo told them

"Stop! Let these cats speak with me." Onestar commanded the cats and they all went back to their Clan duties like nothing happened. When they got in the den, Onestar apologized.

"Sorry about my Warriors." "Don't worry; they took action like any protectors should." Ichigo replied.

"Now what can I do for you two toms?" Onestar asked.

"We are wondering if you have seen anything weird happen either inside or outside your Clan." Toshiro asked.

"Yeah, have you seen any creatures with skull like faces that have holes somewhere on their bodies?" Ichigo asked.

"Nope. Why, should I see any?" Onestar asked.

"Hopefully not." Ichigo told him. Toshiro looked outside. "It's getting late. We have to head back. Thanks for answering our questions." They bowed and took their leave.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

They ran to a part of the hills where no cat would see them. When they were sure that they would be unnoticed, Toshiro took out his Zanpakutō with his tail and pointed it forward, opening the Senkaimon that would lead them back home. A couple of Jigokuchō flew out of the bamboo door and Toshiro lifted up a paw and stuck a pawtoe out so that one could land on him. "C'mon, let's go give back our information." Toshiro told Ichigo as he walked into the Senkaimon. Ichigo followed him. _Nothing too special about this trip. I hope that Byakuya has some news for us when we get back._

* * *

So, I really have nothing to say.~Geasswolf out.


	6. Chapter 5 The End

Final Chapter. Enjoy. Enough said, get reading!

* * *

Chapter 5: The End

_The door of the Senkaimon_ opened up in the Soul Society and Ichigo and Toshiro came out of it.

"Captain Hitsugaya, Ichigo, we have made this discovery, you need to go look at it." Rukia approached them and told them this news.

They met in Byakuya's tea room with Captain Ukitake there as well.

"So, what did you two find out?" Captain Ukitake asked.

"Nothing strange has been going on around there except a bunch of cats from different worlds appearing in the forest." Toshiro explained.

"Good, then the results we have obtained should make sense. Have you two ever heard of the island known as Destiny Island?" Byakuya asked.

"Ichigo, isn't that where Sora, Riku and Kairi come from?" Rukia asked.

"Yeah, that is. But how do you know about it Byakuya?" Ichigo asked.

"While you two were in the forest, Captain Ukitake and I went to talk to the Kido Corps. They figured out that this world isn't the only one that has been disturbed by the forest full of cats. That is how, who you call Sora, Riku, and Kairi are there as well." He explained.

"How about Lelouch?" Ichigo asked.

"Unless he is from there as well, then that's where he'll go, but since you are asking, I guess that's not the possibility. The Soul Society and Destiny Island are the only places affected by this world." Byakuya informed them.

"Wait, what does this have to do with them though?" Toshiro asked.

"We have created a spell that will let the able to pass through the Senkaimon. Rukia knows how to preform it, so you are going with Ichigo."

Byakuya told Rukia. "You two have been through a long day, so Ichigo, you will do this tomorrow." Captain Ukitake told him.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Ichigo woke up the next day and got Rukia to wake up.

"Ichigo, what is it now?" Rukia asked.

"We have to bring Sora, Riku, and Kairi back to Destiny Island." Ichigo reminded her.

"Oh crap I almost forgot." Rukia told him and walked out to the Senkaimon. The two Kido Corps members opened the Senkaimon and gave them a nod of approval. They walked through it, and went into the Warriors' forest.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

They arrived from the sky, like always, and landed perfectly this time. "Ichigo, ThunderClan's that way." Rukia pointed a claw to her right and they started the trip.

"I can't believe that they are going to leave. Sora has a family in ThunderClan now and he'll have to leave it all behind." Ichigo said in a sad tone.

"Now I feel bad about having to do this, but if it stops any problems there, it still doesn't feel worth it." Rukia responded.

"Well, w should get it over with already." Ichigo told her.

When they arrived, they were approached by most of the cats that saw them.

"Back again to visit?" Lionblaze asked.

"Yeah, but this time, it's something we regret doing." Ichigo told him.

"What is it?" the cats around them asked.

"We have to send Sora. Riku, and Kairi back to Destiny Island." Rukia meowed sadly. They looked at them in shock, but Sora, Riku, and Kairi weren't there.

"I'll go tell them." Lionblaze told them as his tail and ears drooped as he walked to the Warriors' den to tell them the news.

"No! I can't leave this Clan. Who's going to take care of Skykit and Wolfkit?" Sora complained.

"Calm down Sora, I'm sure that someone will find a way to take care of them with Ivypool." Riku told him.

"Is what I am hearing true?" Ivypool walked out of the nursery.

"I'm afraid so. We really hate to do this." Ichigo told her.

"What? Why do they have to leave all of a sudden?" cats in the crowd asked.

"They need to get back to their world because if they stay here, they'll be stuck here forever." Ichigo explained.

"Well I'm staying then. I can't leave them. My new family needs me now." Sora started forming tears in his eyes from saying this.

"Sora, are you sure you want to do this?" Riku asked.

"I'm sure." Sora nodded back.

"But what about Lelouch?" Kairi asked.

"I was brought here from being re-incarnated, but that brings me to a point that I have to tell you now. Apparently, my comrade C.C told me that I must leave this world as well. I'm not sure why. She has yet to explain." He confessed

"Now Icecloud was the one starting to cry. "Lelouch, so you're going to leave me? What about our kits?" Icecloud asked.

"I hope that they turn out to be one of the best Warriors ever." Lelouch told her as they then shared a kiss.

"I can't believe it. They are leaving us. What is StarClan doing?" Lionblaze wondered.

"ThunderClan listen, they have to go if they have to go. That is fate and fate is something that no cat can stop." Bramblestar explained."Now Ichigo and Rukia, may you open up the portal to Destiny Island?" Bramblestar asked.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Rukia pulled out her Zanpakutō and placed it in front of her."Hiraku, Destiny Island." With a turn of her blade, a white portal opened that depicted a image of Destiny Island in the middle of it.

"Well everyone, I guess this is goodbye." Kairi told them. Most of the cats started to form tears in their eyes. Riku was the first to walk through the portal, but when it was Kairi's turn, she turned around and looked at Lionblaze.

"Lionblaze, can you make sure that you tell Grasspelt that I love him every time you see him?" Kairi request.

"You have my word." Lionblaze tried his best to keep his cool. Kairi's gaze then turned to Sora.

"Sora. I hope you remember that our hearts are always connected, no matter what the circumstance." Sora walked up to her and they rubbed muzzles. "I hope you know that I'll never forget you, no matter what." Sora walked back to his spot while Kairi turned around, hiding the tears that formed in her eyes. When Kairi walked through the portal, it closed and that was it.

"Sora, I can't believe that you are doing this." Lionblaze told him.

"Hey, you'll need someone to protect the Clan right?" Sora gave him a smile.

"ThunderClan, look up at Lelouch please." Bramblestar said. Lionblaze, Dovewing, Sora, and Graystripe knew what was going to happen and they both turned away. Ichigo and Rukia were standing near Lelouch, so nothing would happen to them.

"Forget about Riku, Kairi, a- and me, Lelouch Vi Britannia." His Geass went through all of the cats minds and they all looked at him.

"Bramblestar, who is that cat up there?" Icecloud asked.

Knowing that Icecloud no longer knew him formed tears in his eyes. Lionblaze, Dovewing, Graystripe and Sora both looked at his and gave him a paw up. This put a smile on his face as his body started to glow white.

"Goodbye ThunderClan, you helped me through everything. Thank you Bramblestar for being a good leader, but I would like to thank Firestar for helping me when I needed it most." Lelouch gave a small speech that was made for only Bramblestar to hear.

"I hope that your new life brings countless amounts of hope. I hope that you will always remember us, no matter what may happen." Bramblestar told him. Lelouch gave him a small smile and closed his eyes as his body started to dissolve into shiny particles that disappeared in the air.

"ThunderClan, go back to your normal Clan duties." Bramblestar announced. His eyes shined from tears that he was holding in. _Good luck Lelouch, Riku, and Kairi, I hope StarClan guides you forever._

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/_  
_

Ichigo and Rukia jumped down from the Highledge and went to talk with Sora, Dovewing, Graystripe, and Lionblaze.

"Well, I guess it's time we took our leave as well." Rukia told them.

"I guess so." Sora told them. Rukia opened up the Senkaimon and got a hold of one of the many black butterflies flying out of it.

"C'mon Ichigo, our work here is done." Rukia told him in a calm tone. She walked into the Senkaimon and Ichigo soon followed. Before he went in, he looked back at Sora.

"That was a brave thing you did there. Staying for a love that you knew would only come possibly once in your life. That takes pure guts. I'm happy to have known a cat like you Sora. I hope we meet again someday." Ichigo told him as he walked through the Senkaimon. _I guess that was that. Rukia and I helped the cats not so much, but we also had to watch this sad moment turn out because of us. Maybe Bramblestar was right, you can't hide from fate at all. Ha, looks like Rukia and I held the blade of destiny in our hands this entire time._

* * *

Sorry for the last line cliche. I hope that nobody cried or anything or felt that pang of sadness cause if you did, then I must really know how to write sad scenes. I hope you enjoyed the whole New Generation Series. This doesn't mean that more Warriors content won't be posted. I plan on going to the MLP:FiM series cause I've had that on my mind, thinking that it would be weird. Don't expect action in that series, just some comedy, and maybe some love. This is the final time I'll say this in this series: ~Geasswolf out.


End file.
